True Blood Brothers/Shredder and Krang trick Buttercup
(At the Alabastian encampment, Riku, the Turtles, Vivi, and their friends have already returned and Cobra and his tribe already apologized to Mowgli's group for accusing them of kidnapping Vivi. Right now, a party is going on. Splinter, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy are there too because an Alabastian messenger explained what happened to them and proud of Riku, the Turtles, and their friends, the four mentors accepted the invitation to the Alabastian party. And the guests, except Riku, the Turtles, Splinter, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy, are wearing war paint and Indian head-wear and feathers, with Bonnie having her blouse off and tied around her waist over her skirt. As the group watched, Cobra is in the process of knighting Riku and the Turtles, Indian style) Cobra: Now, rise. Riku, Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo: Yes, chief. (As Cobra is making ceremonial gestures, Satsuki turned to Mowgli) Satsuki: (Whispering) What's Cobra doing, Mowgli? Mowgli: (Whispering) He's delivering an oration, in sign language. Bonnie: (Whispering) What's he saying, Clemont? Mei: (Whispering) Yeah, what? (Clemong, observing the gestures, translated) Clemont: (Whispering) Riku, Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo, mighty warriors, save Vivi Nefertari, pay back Shredder, Krang, and pirates, and make friends, mentors, and chief, heap glad. Xion: (Whispering) Well, he certainly doesn't look heap glad. (Giggles quietly) (Cobra then placed five Indian chief headresses, one big and four small, on Riku, Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo's head respectively) Cobra: I shall make you, Riku, Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo, great chief and assistant chiefs, respectively. You shall now be known to my people as “Big Flying Eagle” and “Little Flying Eagles.” (Riku, Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo whooped like Indians and flew around while everyone cheered. When all was quiet, Riku and the Turtles landed next to Cobra and Vivi and they all seated) Cobra: And here's more good news. Under the special request from my daughter, my tribe, and Riku and the Turtles' team, shall become one from now on. (Everyone cheered) Vivi: Let us celebrate! (Then, Vivi, Riku, the Turtles, and some of the people of Alabasta started danced around in front of everyone as Vivi started singing) Vivi: (Singing) Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Wah Riku, Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo: (Singing) Oh-wah-heh ''' '''Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Wah Riku, Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, Michelangelo, and Vivi: (Singing) Nee-yoh-wah ''' '''Nee-yoh-wah Nee-yoh-wah Nee-yoh-wah Wahoo Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Wah ' ''(Then, the people of Alabasta picked up Vivi, Riku, Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo and danced around while carrying them, then stopped) Riku, Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo: (Singing) 'Oh-wah-heh ' '''Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Wah ' Vivi: (Singing) '''Oh-wah-heh ' '''Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Wah ' Riku, Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, Michelangelo, and Vivi: (Singing) '''Nee-yoh-wah ' '''Nee-yoh-wah Nee-yoh-wah Nee-yoh-wah Wahoo Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Double double If we get in trouble Me or you There's just one thing To do ' Riku, Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo: (Singing) '''We'll just send for ' 'Vivi Nefertari and her clan ' Vivi: (Singing) 'We'll just send for ' 'Riku, the Turtles, and their friends ' Riku, Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, Michelangelo, and Vivi: (Singing) 'We'll be coming ' '''Willy nilly lilly Beat on a drum And we will come And we will come And save our brave Noble warriors Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Wah ' ''(Then everyone starts dancing and singing too) Group: (Singing) 'Oh-wah-heh ' '''Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Wah ' Riku, Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, Michelangelo, and Vivi: (Singing) '''Oh-wah-heh ' '''Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Wah ' Group: (Singing) '''Oh-wah-heh ' '''Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Wah ' ''(After putting Riku, the Turtles, and Vivi down, they all join in the dancing. Xion, Satsuki, and Serena were dancing at first until a female Alabastian named Titi Nefertari stopped them) Titi Nefertari: Can you stop dancing for a while and get some firewood? Girls: Sure. (Then they and Titi got some firewood and placed them in the campfire. The girls turned to Titi hopefully) Satsuki: Shall we dance again? Titi: You may. Xion: Thanks. (Then they resumed dancing. Ash and Clemont then took their turn leading the dancing and then after stopping, the two then started singing, while posing as a clock) Ash and Clemont: (Singing) 'Hickory ' '''Dickory Hickory Dickory Dock ' ''(Then the group followed suit) Group: (Singing) 'Hickory ' '''Dickory Hickory Dickory Dock ' ''(Then, Bonnie and Mei took their turns, clasping each other's hands and arms in rhythm) Bonnie and Mei: (Singing) 'Tweedle-Dum ' '''Tweedle-Dee Tweedle-Dum Tweedle-Dee Dum dum ' ''(The group followed suit) Group: (Singing) 'Hickory ' '''Dickory Hickory Dickory Oh-wah-heh Oh-wah-heh Heh ' ''(They dance around some more. Suddenly, Xion, Satsuki, Serena, and Dedenne stopped dancing briefly and noticed Ash, Pikachu, Mowgli, Clemont, Bonnie, Lady, Tramp, and their friends acting like Indians suddenly as they danced. They remained quiet as they looked concerned suddenly. They snap out of it and then danced around a totem pole) Group: (Singing) 'Etcha Sketcha ' '''If the pirates getcha And you're took Away by Captain Shredder and Krang ' ''(Riku and the Turtles then brought up dummy versions of a Shredder and Krang) Group: Shredder and Krang! (They then threw weapons at the dummies with an axe cutting off the Shredder dummy's head) Riku: (To the girls) Don't worry. We won't really beat him like that. (The girls sighed in relief. As they danced around, Xion suddenly noticed Vivi dancing to Riku and leaning in on his face. Xion then got upset and angry deep down upon seeing this, as she is now jealous. Even Dedenne and the girls got concerned too. After Vivi leaned back, Riku whooped like an Indian and then he and the others rejoined the dancing) Riku, Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo: (Singing) 'We'll just send for ' 'Vivi Nefertari and her clan ' Vivi: (Singing) 'We'll just send for ' 'Riku, the Turtles, and their friends ' Riku, Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, Michelangelo, and Vivi: (Singing) 'We'll be coming ' 'Willy nilly lilly ' (After dancing a few moves, the group marched) Riku and the Turtles' team: (Singing) '''Send up a flare The People of Alabasta: (Singing) And we'll be there Vivi: (Singing) You know you ' '''Really got a friend ' Riku, Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo: (Singing) '''A friend (The group then linked arms in rhythm) Group: (Singing) We'll be true blood brothers ' '''To the end ' (They make their finishing dance move) Group: (Singing) 'Oh-wah-heh ' 'Oh-wah-heh ' (They make their finale pose) Group: (Singing) '''Heh (Everyone, except Dedenne and the girls, cheered and danced around some more, chanting “Oh-wah-heh” repeatedly. Dedenne and the girls got concerned even more) Serena: (Whispering) Ash, Clemont, Pikachu, Mowgli, Bonnie, Lady, Tramp, and the others are acting strange suddenly. Satsuki: (Whispering) We know. (Suddenly, Ash, Clemont, and Mowgli passed by, not noticing them) Ash, Clemont, and Mowgli: Oh-wah-heh! Girls: What the...? (Suddenly, Bonnie and Mei came up to them and hand Satsuki their Pikachu and Totoro dolls) Bonnie: (Imitating Indian) Squaw takem Pikachu doll. Mei: (Imitating Indian) And takem Totoro doll. (They resumed dancing with everyone) Satsuki: Bonnie, Mei wait! (But Bonnie and Mei ignored her. Dedenne, Serena, and Satsuki noticed Xion feeling sad) Serena: What's wrong, Xion? Xion: (Sadly) Riku is ignoring me the whole time. It's like he's caring for Vivi. Serena: But what if Vivi was actually.... Xion: (Sadly) I know. (Suddenly, Splinter, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy came up to them, looking concerned) Splinter: What is wrong, children? Mickey: Is something the matter? (Dedenne and the girls nod to each other and Ash spoke up) Satsuki: Let's just say we're homesick now. Dedenne: Dedenne. (Understanding them, Splinter, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy nodded in an understanding way) Donald: If you want to go back to our home, you may. Splinter: We shall meet you there. Xion: Thanks. And tell Riku that I would to say a few words with him. Splinter, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy: Very well. (With that, Dedenne and the girls, except Bonnie and Mei, left the Alabastian encampment to go back to Hangman's Tree. In the forest nearby the Powhatan encampment, Buttercup, the other PowerPuff Girls, and the RowdyRuff Boys saw the whole thing) Buttercup: (Angrily) Now Xion understands how I felt before! Blossom: But you did tried to get rid of her and Satsuki before. Buttercup: I know that! I'm glad you told me Riku and the Turtles gave me a one week banishment and that the Turtles have feelings for me, but I don't want to hear another word about Satsuki nor Xion, ever! Brick: But you don't understand...! Buttercup: What is it that I don't understand?! (Before Brick could answer, the PowerPuff Girls and the RowdyRuff Boys noticed a pair of gray hands emerging from the bushes) Buttercup: What? Blossom, Bubbles, and the RowdyRuff Boys: Buttercup, look out! (They fly away, but just when Buttercup noticed and was about to fly away, the hands caught her and encased her within its palms. The figure emerged, revealed to be Rocksteady. With him, Bebop and Slash emerged and smiled smugly, seeing they accomplished their mission) Slash: Now let's go back to the ship! Bebop: Boy, (Snorts) Captain Shredder and Krang are gonna be happy about this! Rocksteady: Yeah! (He turned to Buttercup in his hands) Rocksteady: Sorry to do this to you, Buttercup. But Captain Shredder and Krang would like a word with you. (With that, they left with Buttercup in tow. After they were gone, Blossom, Bubbles, and the RowdyRuff Boys came out of hiding and looked concerned) Blossom: I got a bad feeling about this. Brick: My sentiments exactly. Bubbles: I even have a feeling this word with her is gonna be bad. Boomer: Let's go follow them and see what's up. Butch: Boomer's right. Let's go for it. (They nod and with that, flew to Shredder and Krang's ship. Later, they arrive at the window leading to the captain and admiral's headquarters and peeked in there. Inside, they see Shredder playing on his piano while Buttercup is seated on a cork on a closed empty beer bottle. Krang is seated next to Shredder, and Bebop, Rocksteady, and Slash are seated near the piano with Rocksteady holding a wine bottle in his hand. And Leatherhead is now out of his cage, bound in chains and gagged with tape) Bubbles: (Whispering) Why is Leatherhead chained up? (Brick scans them and explained) Brick: (Whispering) He was on on our side the whole time. That's why. Blossom: (Whispering) What's going on, I wonder? (They listen in. In the quarters, Buttercup spoke up) Buttercup: (Skeptically) So you give up finally? Shredder: Yes, Buttercup. Captain Shredder and Krang admit defeat. Buttercup: (Unsure) Okay. Krang: Tomorrow, Shredder and I are leaving the island, never to return. (After Rocksteady drank some wine, got excited along with Bebop) Bebop: That's really great, Captain! Rocksteady: Yeah! We'll go tell the crew and we will...! (Slash shuts them up with a slap) Bebop and Rocksteady: Ow! Slash: (Through gritted teeth) Ix-nay on the eaving-lay! (Understanding his Pig Latin, Bebop and Rocksteady calmed down. Shredder and Krang then continued their conversation with Buttercup) Shredder: And that's why Krang and I asked you over. Just to tell Riku and the Turtles that we bear them no ill will. (He plays a couple notes) Krang: Well, Riku and the Turtles have their own faults, such as bringing Xion and Satsuki to the island. That is dangerous business. Buttercup: (Enraged) I know! Who do those girls think they are?! (After Krang plays a couple of suspenseful notes, Shredder resumed speaking while playing still) Shredder: Why, I hear rumors that those girls have already come between you, Riku and the turtles, particularly the strong love between Riku and Xion. (Buttercup begins to tear up upon hearing this) Buttercup: (Tearfully) She has. (Shredder noticed and pretended to be shocked along with Krang) Shredder: And what's this? Tears? Krang: So it is true. (Buttercup nodded sadly and started to cry softly. Leatherhead rolled his eyes in anger. Shredder and Krang turned to Bebop, Rocksteady, and Slash in pretend sympathy and sadness) Krang: Oh, listen to this, guys. The way of a man with a maiden. Shredder: Taking the best years of their lives and then.... (During their speech, Rocksteady stopped drinking his wine to listen. After accidentally stepping on Bebop's foot, Bebop angrily glared at him, ready to give Rocksteady a knuckle sandwich, but then stopped to listen some more when Slash broke the almost fight up. After saying this, Shredder lets out a fake sob) Shredder: (Fake sobs) Casting her aside. Krang: Like an old glove. (Chuckles) Sometimes I crack myself up. (Bebop and Rocksteady started to cry for real, feeling bad for Buttercup while Slash, despite pretending to be sympathetic, got annoyed by that) Bebop: (Snorting in sobs) How sad! Rocksteady: (Crying) Ain't that a real...? (Sobs) Shame? Slash: (Mumbling) They get emotional easy. At least I don't get emotional to sad moments. (Krang then hands Buttercup his handkerchief for Buttercup to cry on) Krang: But we mustn't judge Riku and the turtles too harshly, my dear. Shredder: It's those girls, Xion and Satsuki, who're to blame! Buttercup: (Wiping a tear away) Yeah! I agree! (Shredder and Krang turned to his henchmen after getting up, with Bebop and Rocksteady still crying) Shredder: Guys, we must save Riku and the turtles from themselves. But how? (Bebop and Rocksteady cried out one last time before Shredder smacked them in order to make them stop crying) Shredder: Stop your crying, you wimps! Slash: We don't know, Captain. Shredder: We have so little time. And besides, we're sailing in the morning.... (Suddenly, he and Krang pretended to have an idea as Buttercup finished her crying) Shredder: Sail? That's it! Krang: Great idea, Shredder! Just for once! (Bebop, Rocksteady, and Slash got confused) Rocksteady: What's it? Shredder: We'll shanghai Xion and Satsuki! (Buttercup listened in on the plan) Bebop, Rocksteady, and Slash: Shanghai Xion and Satsuki, Captain? Krang: And it's not the city in China! Shredder: Very good, Krang. Anyway, we'll just take those girls to sea with us. With them gone, Riku and the turtles will soon forget this mad infatuation. (Hearing this, Buttercup got excited that she threw the handkerchief aside) Swackhammer: Now, let's go! We'll leave at once, surround Tommy and Dil's home...! (Pretending to realize that they don't know where Tommy and Dil's hideout is, Meowth spoke up) Meowth: But Captain, we don't know where Tommy and Dil Pickles' home is! (Swackhammer pretended to be shocked) Swackhammer: My gosh, you're right, Meowth! (Suddenly, Misty flew up in the air) Misty: I know where it is! (Swackhammer pretended to be confused) Swackhammer: What's that? (Misty flew on the desk where the map of Magixland is) Misty: I can show you the way! (Swackhammer then pretended to be interested) Swackhammer: You could show us the way? Why I never thought of that. (He whispers to Bebop, Rocksteady, and Team Rocket) Swackhammer: (Whispering) Take this down. Bebop, Rocksteady, and Team Rocket: (Whispering) Right. (Rocksteady picked up a piece of paper and a pencil as the Monstars glared at them defiantly. Outside, the Winx Club realized what's going on) Bloom: (Whispering) He's gonna make Misty reveal where Tommy and Dil live! Musa: (Whispering) We have to hurry and open this porthole! (They nod and using some of their magic, tried to pry open the porthole. Inside, Misty then dipped her feet into the ink and began to walk on the map starting from the location of Swackhammer's ship) Swackhammer: Start at Patch Eye Point. Rocksteady: (Writing) Patch Eye Point.... Meowth: Don't repeat him. Swackhammer: Forty paces west to Deaf Man's Bluff. Rocksteady: (Writing) Deaf Man's Bluff.... Meowth: (Scratching him) I said don't repeat! (Enraged, Rocksteady grabbed Meowth) Rocksteady: You didn't have to scratch me! (Swackhammer gave them a death glare, making them stop as Rocksteady released Meowth. Then they resumed what they are doing) Swackhammer: Okay, Misty. Jump across Dinosaur Creek and then, north by northeast, one, two, three.... (Misty stopped suddenly and turned to Swackhammer in suspicion. Swackhammer then almost loses his patience) Swackhammer: Well, get on with...! (He calms down) Swackhammer: I mean, continue on. (Misty then flew up to Swackhammer's face) Misty: If I show you Tommy and Dil's hideout, you have to promise me not to harm the two of them! Swackhammer: I mustn't harm Tommy and Dil? Madame, Captain Swackhammer gives his word not to lay a finger on.... Misty: Or your hook! Swackhammer: Or a hook on Tommy and Dil Pickles. Misty: Done. (Misty flies to the map and rubbing the last bit of ink off her feet, makes an x over the location of Chiko's Tree) Misty: Right here! (The Monstars got angry at Swackhammer as they struggled against their chains. Swackhammer got agitated at their noise) Swackhammer: Quiet down! (Changes the subject) So, Chiko's Tree, huh? So that's where they live. (Swackhammer picks up Misty, who got confused suddenly) Misty: What are you doing to me? Swackhammer: Thanking you. You've been.... (He opens a nearby lantern and throws Misty in there. Then he quickly closed it and locked it) Swackhammer: Most helpful! (He chuckles evilly. Buttercup was shocked) Buttercup: Wait! Let me out! Shredder: No way. You're gonna witness my victory tomorrow. Buttercup: (Confused) Victory? (Realizes) What?! You promised not to hurt...! Krang: We lied! Buttercup: So using me to locate their hideout was your idea! Shredder: Exactly. (To his henchmen) Right? (Slash, Bebop, and Rocksteady then high-fived in agreement while Shredder placed his silver hook back on) Rocksteady: We're finally gonna get those brats! Bebop: Yeah! (Snorts) Talk about a little taste of revenge best served cold! Butch (Whispering): Wait here, you two. Bubbles, Boomer, and I will go spy on Shredder and Krang. Blossom (Whispering): Okay. (She and Brick hid outside the ship) (While Bebop said this, Shredder and Krang heard the porthole hinge creak and got suspicious that he quiets his henchmen. Bubbles, Boomer, and Butch tried to stay hidden behind the objects on another desk) Swackhammer: Hold on! (He smells the air) Shredder: I smell something manly and girly. (Rocksteady smelled the air too) Rocksteady: Well, we have been carrying Buttercup here. (He noticed the porthole is opened and saw some glows behind the objects) Krang: It's coming from over there. (Bubbles and the two RowdyRuff Boys tried to sneak away when Rocksteady grabbed Bubbles, Boomer, and Butch in each hand) Shredder: It smells like a bunch of fairy eavesdroppers. (Surprised and shocked, Buttercup became concerned) Buttercup: Let them go now! Butch: She's right! If you ever try to hurt any of us or Blossom and Brick, especially Riku and the turtles, we will make you sorry! (After a short pause, Shredder, Krang, and their henchmen laugh at this) Krang: (Mockingly) What are you going to do? Sprinkle fairy dust on us to make us sleep? (He looked up at Rocksteady) Shredder: Put those three in the lantern with Buttercup. Rocksteady: Right away. (He throws Bubbles, Boomer, and Butch in the same lantern Buttercup is in and locks it) Shredder: Now be good children and stay! (With that, he and the henchmen, as well as the chained up Monstars, left the captain's headquarters. Bubbles, Boomer, and Butch turned to Buttercup in anger) Butch: I can't believe you did this to Tommy and Dil! Buttercup: How was I supposed to know he tricked me?! Boomer: Well, you probably should've realized that before! (Buttercup lowered her head down in sadness, full of guilt. Bubbles, Boomer, and Butch noticed and their anger melted away) Bubbles: Sorry. Buttercup: No, you're right. I'm the sorry one. I never meant for this to happen. Butch: We understand. And I know you don't want to hear what Satsuki and Xion have to say, but.... Buttercup: No, it's okay. Tell me. (Bubbles, Boomer, and Butch nods at each other and turned to Buttercup) Bubbles: Satsuki and Xion said they didn't mean to make you jealous. Boomer: In fact, they just want you and them to be friends. Butch: And that they'll share Riku and the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles with you. Boomer: And they'll never make you jealous again. Bubbles: So find it in your heart to reconcile with them when we get out of this. Butch: Because if you redeem yourself, Splinter, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy will consider that action as a “Forgiveness is divine” type moment. (Hearing those words, Buttercup, mixed with guilt and sadness, understood finally) Buttercup: Thank you, Bubbles, Boomer. And you too, Butch. (She kisses Butch on the cheek). Butch: You're welcome, toots. (She then got determined) Buttercup: Let's try and escape and help them, especially Satsuki and Xion! Are you with me? Bubbles, Boomer, and Butch: Yeah! (Blossom and Brick came inside the ship and saw their siblings locked up in a lantern) Blossom: What happened to you guys? Brick: Yeah, and how did you get stuck inside the lantern? Boomer: Shredder and Krang locked us in a lantern, that's what happened. Bubbles: Well, we gotta try and escape and help them, even Satsuki and Xion. Butch: So, are you with us or what? Blossom and Brick: We're with you! (Brick studied the metal on the lantern) Brick: Alright, I just need to make it wobble until it falls down, so that way, the glass around you will break and free you. Buttercup: And how long will that take? Blossom: My estimations say in 24 hours. Buttercup, Butch, Boomer, and Bubbles: 24 hours?! Blossom: Yes. I'm afraid that's true. Buttercup: Then we better hurry! Bubbles: I agree with Buttercup! Brick, Blossom, do your stuff! Blossom and Brick: Okay! (Then, Blossom and Brick began to slowly use ice and fire at the edge of the metal to make the lantern wobbly enough for it to fall in 24 hours as Bubbles, Buttercup, Boomer, and Butch looked on in hope and determination) 'Coming up: At Chiko's Tree, Tommy and Kimi reconcile for what happened with Pocahontas before and then Dorothy, Sheeta, Kairi, and a reluctant Kimi, reveal a beautiful story about mothers to the other kids as Swackhammer and his crew get ready to capture all of them except Tommy, Dil, Splinter, and Meta Knight, when they come out.' Category:Fan Fiction Category:Songs